tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Annunziato Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "High" |marital status = Married |signature = |Title = * 20th Conte di Veneto (Count of Veneto) * His Illustrious Highness |Died = , , , (assasinated by use of the , aged ) |alias = * Annu * Ann * Annuz |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel |skin = Olive |family = * Maëlys Di Vèneto (later Montanari) (née Gérard) (wife) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (son) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (daughter-in-law) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (grandson) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (granddaughter-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (great-granddaughter) * Mattias Di Vèneto (great-grandson) * Maurício Simões (ex son-in-law) † * Flávio Simões (step-grandson) * Jean-Constant Simões (step-grandson) * Ishbel Simões (née Mac Cába) (step-granddaughter-in-law) * Soraia Di Vèneto (granddaughter) * Pernilla Frystström (daughter-in-law) * Renard Di Vèneto (son) * Sethunya Thebe (ex daughter-in-law) * Allegra Di Vèneto (granddaughter) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (grandson) * Viljami Parkkinen (son-in-law) * Abramo Di Vèneto (son) * Añuli Di Vèneto (née Fonseca) (daughter-in-law) * Grandkids * Fedele Di Vèneto (father) * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (mother) * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (sister) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (brother-in-law) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (nephew) † * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (niece-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (great niece) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (né Vicario) (great nephew-in-law) † * Cristiano Di Amalfi (great great nephew) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (great great niece) * Zeno Di Amalfi (great great nephew) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (great niece) * Eligio Di Amalfi (great nephew) * Floriana Di Amalfi (great niece) * Alcide Di Vèneto (twin brother) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 15¼", |Patronus = |House = Maison Ciguë |Loyalty = * ** Maison Ciguë * Di Vèneto Family * San Vendramino Pride (co-founder) |job = Conte del Veneto |hideg = ------------------- }} Annunziato "Annu" Tiziano Nico Cristiano Di Vèneto ( - ) was , born to Fedele and Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) in the family's ancestral family villa on in . He had one elder sister Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) a younger twin brother, Alcide and finally a younger sister Orietta Di Lombardia (née Di Vèneto). His father was a wizard, the count of the district. His mother was a witch, born in the the town of , who worked as a politician in her district, . Annu's father died aged 51 when Annu was 12, while he and his brother were away at school. During this time his elder sister acted on his behalf as the contessa reggente, despite her state of grief, and Annu's annoyance that she was not simply given the title. Annu attended between the years and . For both his looks and his title (which he'd received as an unwelcome early Christmas present in his first year), Annu, as well as his brother were regarded to be the school's heartthrobs in their later years. Both having wildly different personalities, Annu was the 'responsible' twin, while Cide was the resident 'bad boy'. Even at this age he involved himself with political endeavours, being the first to point out how ludicrous it was that the position of Conte del Veneto was waiting for him when his elder sister was there, plenty good at the job for both of them. It was this issue among many others that would mark the politics of Annu, who was widely heralded as a man ahead of his time, though he did enjoy jokingly pointing out that "Vanhanen did it first". He co-founded San Vendramino Pride, with his sister in when he was 20, despite vocal pushback from some of his fellow Counts. Annunziato died, aged , on the , as a result of the , performed on him during a successful assassination attempt. At the time, Anno had been in the process of campaigning for same sex couples in the wizarding community. It was a policy that was slowly gaining traction as Annu fought for it, a fact that scared its detractors, which came mostly from general anti-gay and/or elements. Annu's assassin was a combination of both, and was captured alive almost instantly at the scene of the crime by Annu's security force. It's unknown who sent the assassin, if anyone, or if he acted alone, however there are several popular theories. His funeral was attended by many faces from the Morð er Morð movement, as well as Finnish politician (and close personal friend of Annu's) Kalevi Vanhanen. His role was replaced by his younger brother Alcide Di Vèneto, who acted as regent until Franç, his eldest son, who was only two years old at the time, became old enough to take on the job when he turned 18. Annunziato is a member of the Di Vèneto family, the Fernandes family, the Castelo family, and the Zanelli family, as well as the Gérard family (by marriage). Biography Trivia Etymology *''Annunziato'' *''Tiziano '' *''Nico '' *''Cristiano '' *''Di Vèneto'' References Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Count of Veneto Category:Count Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Team Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Captain Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Fernandes Family Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered Category:Assasinated Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Italian Politicians Category:Political Activist Category:Politicians Category:Activist Category:Morð er Morð Category:Italian Nobility Category:Conte del Veneto Category:Italian Count Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass